Smash Hands
by PhantomGalaxy13
Summary: A different take on how the events of SSB 4 began in the form of a story. (One shot/plot bunny.)


Super Smash Bros 4: Monsters within.

Deep within the folding points of time and space, one amazing pocket dimension, filled with a multitude of exotic living things and countless majestic scenery was getting ready for an epic cosmic event.

"Bwuah-buzah-buza-zuba!~"

Here we find a giant, flying, disembodied white glove hand dancing around as he placed trees upside down.

From the sky, a right hand version of the former being, showed an expression of dismay as he saw what his other was doing.

"Crazy Hand, I keep telling you! Stop trying to sing dubstep! Because you actually hit a piercing note that really gets on my nerves! And stop putting the trees upside down!"

The left hand, known as Crazy Hand, gasped and hugged his counterpart tightly. "Master Hand, Brother! You're alive! I was so sad when you were kidnapped by Taboo, forced to be his puppet, him killed you and left your corpse to rot in subspace—"

The other hand struggled free of his brother's grip. "Yeah, yeah. I also know that in your mad attempt to rescue me, you accidentally merged all of the former smashers' worlds together and forgot to re summon Roy and Mewtwo."

"What about Pichu?" The left hand asked.

"_What_ _about_ Pichu?" The right hand answered. "Anyway, with Tabuu gone, it's time to retry that whole 'pretending to conquer the multiverse' gig we always do. Which worlds were we planning to go to this time?"

"You want the new ones right? Well here they are!" Crazy Hand snapped his fingers and nothing happened. "See? I made them invisible!"

"We don't have eyes," Master Hand responded. "And even if they were invisible, I would have sensed you summoning the files, which you didn't."

For some reason, Crazy Hand was just frozen in snapped position and refused to even move an millimeter. MH sighed before summoning the files in front of him with a snap of his fingers.

"Hmm, OK… these are the new worlds and people we have to 'invite'. I'm sure everything will be fine then—KRAAAUUUUUAAHHHH!" Master Hand started twitching uncontrollably as he suddenly went into a spasm attack. A black fiery aura started to envelop him.

CH acted quickly and slammed his brother with his own body. "Master! Are you OK!?"

The right hand relaxed himself as the flames instantly died out. "Ugh. Yeah, it looks like I'm not completely healed from Tabuu messing with my powers… and killing me…"

Crazy floated upside down. "So what was that emo stuff all about?"

Master sighed again. "I think Tabuu did more damage to my core than I realized. My power is far more unstable now, especially with my powers that tie to actual raw power, combat, and primal related senses."

"Soooo does that mean we're not playing with the heroes this time?" Crazy Hand asked, slightly disappointed.

"No, I'm fine," Master told his brother. "Look, you were there to stop me from going too over board, so I'll take it easy, and as long as I'm with you this event will definitely be a million times better than the last one."

"Yay!" Crazy cried as he flew circles around his brother.

Master was a bit worried though; forcing himself through this event seemed like a bad idea, but he really needed to make things up to his brother and the others from last time.

Master caught his brother and told him to stop. "Alright, Crazy, since I'm taking it easy, you'll be the one to start off in Mario's world. I'll be there for support, but all the flashy showing off will be your doing, K?"

"EEeeeee!" Crazy hugged his brother again the only way a hand knows how, by hand shaking. "I. Was. Born. For. This!" He stopped shaking his hand before releasing and snapping his fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>{Author Notes.}<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this simple one shot.**

**I personally have a story behind this that brings together all the smash heroes and such, but I rather not try and dedicate another LONG idea with already several stories on my plate along with trying to schedule my studies. **

**Just a small explanation on my version of the Two hands.**

**In this AU they are powerful and high cosmic beings that just want to have fun. Their fun being the Super Smash Bros. series where they pretend to be evil and create situations where the characters fight or team up with each other, and ultimately take them both down.**

**However, this caught the attention of an evil deity, Tabuu, who kidnapped Master Hand in their 3rd installment of the SSB series and caused Crazy Hand to panic and force the worlds together in order for the heroes to save his brother. (The Events of Subspace Emissary here.)**

**Master Hand has finally 'recovered' but not fully enough to regain his powers. But, he still wants to go on with this next SSB for causing his brother grief in the last one.**

**Now all the Hands have to do is stir up trouble in both new and old worlds as they set up their up coming game.**

**Hope you enjoyed this, bye!**


End file.
